Real True Love
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Daiken. Diez años después de la historia original de 02. Nuevos acontecimientos cambian el curso de la historia. Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes (((EXCEPTO YICHIRU))) son míos. Son de Akiyoshi Hongo XD

**Real True Love**

_Daisuke Motomiya perdió parte de sus recuerdos en un accidente de tráfico. Más concretamente, perdió TODO tipo de recuerdo sobre Ken Ichijouji. Nadie hizo nada para devolverle sus recuerdos. No podían. No podían forzarle a recordar. Si se sobrecargaba, podría sufrir daños en la mente irreversibles. Ken y su familia se marcharon a vivir a un pueblecito en las afueras de Tokyo.  
Después, pasaron diez años._

**Capítulo 1:**

**Nos conocimos en aquél tren**

Nevaba mucho. Muchísimo. Y el tren no dejaba de detenerse. Dentro, en uno de los primeros vagones, un joven escuchaba música, con su guitarra en el asiento de al lado. Su cabello era de color índigo y era muy pálido de piel. Llevaba los ojos ligeramente pintados. Vestía una camiseta que parecía haber sido destrozada intencionadamente, de color violeta, sin mangas. Llevaba también unos pantalones cortos, de color negro y unas botas negras altísimas, con plataforma. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido. De repente el tren dio un frenazo y abrió los ojos: un chico acababa de caer ante sus rodillas y la guitarra le había golpeado la nuca. -¿E…estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado. El chico giró la cara hacia él y al moreno casi le da un infarto. El joven, al darse cuenta de donde había caído se levantó de golpe, sonrojado hasta las orejas:  
-GOMENASAI!!-dijo, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose. El moreno se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió enseguida: -Perdona… ¿está este asiento ocupado?-preguntó, con una gotita anime en la nuca. El otro rió:-No, puedes sentarte.-le dijo, sonriendo y quitando la guitarra del asiento.  
El chico se sentó y se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose. Su cabello era color castaño rojizo, al igual que sus ojos.

El tren volvió a arrancar, pero a los pocos minutos se detuvo de nuevo. El joven castaño se había quedado maravillado con el moreno: ''_Tiene el cabello largo y parece muy suave... seguro que se lo cuida mucho. Y esos ojos azules le quedan muy bonitos con esa marca de lápiz negro… y las pestañas están pintadas…'' _pensó. El moreno, al ver que el otro se lo quedaba mirando fijamente, se extrañó. Miró el cigarrillo que estaba a punto de encender. –Te molestan los fumadores? -preguntó, guardando el cigarro.

-No! Que va...-dijo el otro, ruborizado. –es igual, estamos en un vagón para no fumadores, no lo recordaba.-suspiró el moreno. El de cabello castaño se lo miró extrañado: -Fumas mucho?-le preguntó. El otro negó con la cabeza. –Sólo muy de vez en cuando, no soy dependiente.

Ahora el otro abrió la boca de sorpresa ''_Vaya! Debe de tener mucha voluntad! Yo no creo que fuera capaz de aguantarlo, será por eso que nunca he fumado…_'' pensó, pero la risa del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te va a entrar algo en la boca si la tienes abierta tanto rato seguido.-le dijo.

Cerró la boca de golpe. El tren arrancó de nuevo.  
Al cabo de un rato pasó la encargada de las bebidas. El castaño se levantó: -Oye, te apetece algo? Una cerveza? –le preguntó a su compañero de asiento.

-Sí, por qué no?-dijo el moreno. Mientras bebían, hubo otra parada.

-Vaya... será mejor que avise a los chicos…-murmuró el castaño, y cogió su teléfono móvil. Tecleó algo a una velocidad de vértigo y pulsó la tecla ''enviar''. El moreno se había quedado atónito ante aquello. Comenzó a reír: -Vaya, qué velocidad que tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día…-soltó y de repente el otro le miró como ofendido: -Eh! Que ya tengo 21 años!- le dijo dolido. –A si? Yo también tengo 21 años.-sonrió el otro.

-Que vas a Tokyo para un concierto?-le preguntó el castaño. Él se sorprendió:-Eh?

-¡Claro! Eres cantante y estás de gira!-dedujo el de cabello castaño. El otro rió:-Te equivocas… No estoy de gira. Voy a Tokyo para quedarme a vivir allí.

-Qué casualidad! Yo vivo en Tokyo.- le dijo el castaño.

-Vaya…yo imaginaba que ibas a ver a algún familiar allí o algo…-murmuró en media risa el moreno.

-No te cachondees de mi!-le dijo.-La verdad es que dentro de nada tendré que comenzar a buscar un piso… mis padres me quieren echar de casa.-dijo medio riéndose.

El moreno puso cara de sorpresa:-Oh! Y eso?

De repente el teléfono del castaño comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió con rapidez:

-Moshi moshi, Daisuke desu!-dijo, sonriendo de forma infantil.-Hola, Hikari!-saludó. Sí, ya estoy de vuelta….pero el tren se para todo el rato a causa de la nieve……. No, no se sabe cuando llegaremos….bueno….si??? muchas gracias!!! Bye Bye!!-colgó.

El moreno rió: -Que era tu novia?- preguntó con inocencia fingida. El castaño rió:-No, solo es una amiga, es la novia de mi mejor amigo. Por cierto!! No nos hemos presentado!

-No, no nos hemos presentado.-dijo el moreno, riendo.

-Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya.-se presentó el castaño dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo me llamo Ken Ichijouji.-dijo el moreno.

-Mucho gusto, Ken.-sonrió de nuevo Daisuke.

Durante las cinco horas que duró el viaje, Daisuke le contó a Ken todo lo referente a él, no porque Ken le preguntara, sino porque le apetecía hablar. El moreno no le interrumpió en ningún momento, haciendo el viaje mucho más llevadero.

Al llegar a la estación, Daisuke bajó del tren en busca de sus amigos, que estaban allí esperándole. Por su parte, el otro joven al bajar se perdió entre el gentío sin dejar rastro.

Los amigos de Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru, se quedaron observando cómo el chico miraba hacia atrás, buscando a su nuevo conocido.

-Daisuke, vamos?-le instó la chica. De la bolsa del pelirrojo asomó un pequeño monstruito, DemiVeemon.

-Tengo hambre!!-gritó, llamando la atención de algunos viandantes.

Al día siguiente Yamato, hermano de Takeru y líder de la banda Savage Wolves, antes conocida como Teen Wolves, abrió el garage dónde ensayaban a la espera de su nuevo vocalista. Era alguien a quién conocía bien. Un antiguo amigo.

El joven no se hizo de rogar y apareció puntual.

-Buenas, Ken. Te aburriste mucho durante el viaje?- le saludó.

Ken sonrió para sí, recordando su encuentro del día anterior.

-Fue entretenido.-dijo cortante, sacando la guitarra y tañendo un par de notas suaves. Suspiró.

El rubio lo miró intrigado. Ken le contó lo pasado en el ''eterno'' viaje de ida.

Yamato sonrió con consternación. -La fortuna te persigue. Supongo que te dolió...-eso más lo murmuró para sí mismo, pero Ken negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Se le ve lleno de energía, y es muy inteligente y aplicado...-suspiró- parece que le fue bien aquello...

Yamato se puso muy serio. -No todos aquí son felices, Ken.

El moreno se recogió el cabello en una cola baja y comenzó a tocar, cantando la canción de presentación para el primer concierto que darían como banda nueva.

''_Por siempre permaneceré_

_solo junto a ti_

_Desde que te estreché _

_entre mis brazos_

_Desde que me dí cuenta _

_de las señales._

_Me deslumbraste con una _

_inocente sonrisa (...) ''_

Yamato suspiró resignado y también tocó su guitarra mientras los demás componentes llegaban y se fascinaban con la voz del nuevo.

Pasada una semana, Daisuke recibió una carta que hizo que saltase de alegría. Desde ese momento, al haber obtenido la puntuación más alta en el examen de aptitud, estaba certificado para trabajar en cualquier empleo. Y tal como sus padres le habían prometido, debía marcharse de casa (XD).

Así que salió a la gran ciudad a buscar un pisito que le pareciese confortable y le resultase barato. Tras varios intentos encontró el que buscaba. Pero al entrar, algo hizo que se parase en la puerta, maravillado. El joven que había encontrado en el tren la semana anterior estaba allí, de pie, frente al gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz, que al chocar contra el moreno hizo la visión maravillosa y angelical. Él se giró lentamente y le miró con sus brillantes y profundos ojos azules.

Daisuke casi se agarra el pecho con la mano del sobresalto que tuvo.

Tras varias discusiones decidieron compartir el alquiler del piso (decisión que tomó el abogado de Ken, ya que éste se negaba rotundamente xD).

Tras varios días sin coincidir demasiado, se instalaron de una vez en el piso. Esa misma tarde salieron de compras.

Por el camino tuvieron otro extraño percance. Daisuke se vio casi obligado a presentarle a DemiVeemon. Ken hizo lo propio con Minomon. Daisuke quedó extrañado de saber que su compañero de piso también tenía un digimon, con lo que estuvo pensativo toda la tarde. Acaso Ken era un elegido como él? Notó un ligero dolor de cabeza que hizo que gimiese por lo bajo. Ken le miró.

Esa noche, al volver Daisuke al piso tras haber salido con sus amigos, se encontró con Ken durmiendo en el suelo, tapado únicamente con una de las mantas que habían comprado. Enternecido, lo cogió con suavidad y lo llevó a su habitación. Él durmió en otra, cerrando la puerta.

Los dos digimon se encontraron susurrando en el comedor. -cuanto tiempo...verdad?

-Sí-dijo el otro, sonriendo. Miró hacia la habitación de Ken.-Será duro fingir tanto...no crees?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos.

A la mañana siguiente Ken fue a ensayar con Yamato. Daisuke salió a buscar trabajo.

Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza. Miró al cielo.

-Daisuke!!!-le saludó una voz conocida. Él se giró.

-Hola, Miyako!!

Yamato colocó la clavija del sonido en el amplificador de la sala de ensayo.

Ken afinó voz y aferró el micrófono, suspirando. Miró a su amigo. Comenzó a ensayar de nuevo:

'' _Me hizo feliz que_

_en una conversación casual_

_me sonrieras._

_Parecías un poco avergonzado_

_mientras sonreías_

_no te dejaré marchar_

_así que murmuré_

_''No pasa nada''_

_no podía decir más que eso. (...)''_

Yamato sonrió mientras tocaba la guitarra. Los compañeros se habían fascinado hasta el punto de haber detenido los instrumentos.

-Ken, tu no lees las canciones que compones, no?-rió Yamato. El moreno se sonrió un poco.

-No es relevante...si quieres tocamos otra para el primer concierto.-dijo Ken. Todos negaron con la cabeza, frenéticos.

Yamato se acercó y le susurró al oído suavemente:-Llegan al alma.

-----------------------

Xx tengo sueño... TT este fic lo comencé entrado el verano...Probablemente todos os hayáis fijado en que me inspiré en NANA, de la diosa Yazawa para hacerlo. Este será un fic muy especial para mí, espero poder actualizar a menudo U

que sepsiss estan mis niños con 21 añitus -u-

Va dedicado a:

Axel-the-8th-Nobody: Mi DaiDai amnesico :3 (ahora le toca al seme tener amnesia D)

a Yuna014

y a todo el que lo lea xD  
Pronto el capítulo 2: ''Doble personalidad, doble amor. El doble de problemas'' ß título provisional xDD

Aparecerán Yichiru y su digimon 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2:**

**La doble personalidad**

-Qué día habéis conseguido para dar el concierto?- preguntó Daisuke, interesado.

Ken, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas pensando, le miró por el rabillo del ojo.-Vas a ir?

-Sí, porque no me habías dicho que conocías a mi amigo Yamato.

-Anda, mira tú que cosas.-el moreno se puso en pie.-Oye, acabamos de conocernos, no hagas de esta convivencia un infierno.

Daisuke se lo quedó mirando alucinando. -No te estaba reprochando nada!  
-Quién ha dicho que lo hicieras?

Daisuke gruñó enfadado. Ken rió para sus adentros. Se divertía haciéndolo rabiar. Ya sabía como era.

-Conocí a Yamato cuando visitó mi pueblo hace unos años.-le dijo, sonriendo.

Daisuke no se había percatado que todo había sido a propósito para que se enfadase.

-Eres perverso.-le espetó.

Ken abrió los ojos de par en par haciéndose el sorprendido:-Eso crees?-sonrió con maldad.-Eso es porque no me conoces del todo bien.-Se acercó lenta y seductoramente:-Puedo enseñarte lo malvado que soy...-al decir eso ya estaba a dos pasos del castaño, que se había medio encogido.

Tras unos segundos sonriendo con malicia, Ken se giró y fue hacia su habitación.

-El concierto es dentro de dos semanas, en el Recinto 3 del Instituto.-dicho eso, cerró fuertemente la puerta.

Daisuke se había quedado con tres palmos de narices ante la visión del otro tan cerca de él, con esa "perversa" amenaza, con ese aspecto tan deliciosamente siniestro...

Giró la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos que lo poseían.

Salió del piso.

DemiVeemon estaba hablando de nuevo con Minomon. Comentado lo acabado de ocurrir riendo. -Parece que Ken se ha vuelto más decidido, no?

-Es que acaso no has visto que todo era una broma?-Minomon miró a su amigo algo suspicaz.-Tan listo como siempre-añadió.

El pequeño azul no captó la ironía y sonrió.

En la habitación, Ken escribía en su bloc de notas sobre alguna nueva canción.

Rió un poco por la anterior reacción del chico.

--

Daisuke había ido al local de Yamato. Allí se encontraban Hikari, Takeru y los demás.

-Yamato, escucha...

Daisuke comenzó a preguntar algo, pero el sonido de los instrumentos a toda potencia silenciaron su voz. Lo intentó dos veces, a la tercera desistió. Se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca de Hikari. -Pareces contrariado, Daisuke, te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo que...hace unos días que me duele la cabeza un poco...

Hikari le miró extrañada. Miró a Yamato, que estaba discutiéndose con uno de sus compañeros.

-Tienes que presentarme a tu compañero de piso, Daisuke. -dijo ella, de improviso.

Él la miró sorprendido. -Bueno, porqué no os venía a cenar esta noche?

Ella sonrió. -Así, sin comentárselo a tu compañero ni nada?-rió.

-Que? es mi compañero de piso, no mi novio, no?-se rió Daisuke, pero al decir eso recordó lo ocurrido antes y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Hikari comenzó a reír. -Cierto, cierto, sólo es tu compañero de piso heavy con mala leche, nada más...-se agarró el estómago.

Takeru se acercó a los dos. -Algo interesante?

-Daisuke nos invita a cenar- dijo Hikari.

-Genial, cocinas tu?-dijo el rubio.

Daisuke asintió. Takeru rió. -Genial, genial, voy a decírselo a Miyako e Iori.

Hikari al oír eso cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. "_...Miyako?...Oh, oh..."_

Daisuke la miró algo confuso. -Pasa algo?

-No, nada!-sonrió Hikari.

Se levantaron. Iori y Miyako llegaron junto a Takeru. -Así que vamos a cenar a tu casa para conocer a tu nuevo compañero de piso...qué emoción!!-dijo la chica de cabello violeta, juntando las manos.

El otro joven la miró:-Miyako, que ya eres mayorcita...-murmuró.

Todos rieron.

--

En casa, Ken había estado escribiendo hasta entrado el crepúsculo. Después había tomado un baño. Mientras se secaba el pelo practicaba tarareando la nueva canción.

Picaron al timbre. Ken se extrañó, pues Daisuke tenía su llave... podrían ser alguno de los "amigos de Daisuke"... Por si acaso dijo a los digimon que se escondieran en su habitación. Se ató bien el albornoz y abrió la puerta. Quedó sorprendido ante la visión ante él.

Fuera del piso, ella también quedó muy "sorprendida gratamente". Sonrió. La chica allí plantada tenía el cabello bizarramente largo hasta tocar el suelo, de color castaño claro. Sus ojos aguamar brillaban rodeados de una ligera línea color negro. Los labios estaban pintados de un color violeta claro. Su camiseta, roja acorsetada con cintas negras marcaba sus atributos claramente femeninos, al igual que la corta falda negra con tul que llevaba. Al cuello llevaba un collar violeta con pinchos, iguales que sus muñequeras negras. Las botas eran altas, de plataforma, con muchas hebillas.  
De pie a su lado se encontraba un digimon, DarkenTailmon, muy parecida a Gatomon, pero de color negro. Ken la dejó entrar, anonadado. Era Yichiru, la hermana gemela de Daisuke.

-Vaya, Ken, veo que has crecido muy bien, eh?-sonrió la chica, observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Sí, bueno...tú también...-observó al digimon.-Tu compañera, no?

-Sí-Yichiru se sentó en el sofá con la gata en las rodillas. Se quedó algo pensativa.

Ken estaba algo parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Quieres que mi hermano llegue y te vea así?-le llamó la atención la chica.-Es grata tu compañía así, pero vístete, anda, que me pones bruta.-le espetó tranquilamente.

Ken, tras eso, entró en su habitación, sacó a los digimon, y se vistió a toda velocidad.

-Pero a ti no te gustaba Daisuke?-le preguntó a la chica.

-Perdona, por mi hermano siento un amor terriblemente profundo y hermoso, pero eso no quita que me mole ver a tu tío como tú en pelotas, Ken.

-...Qué directa eres, hija.

-Gracias.-sonrió ella.

-En fin...dónde se ha metido el tonto este, por cierto?-murmuró Ken al cabo del rato.

-No le has puesto la correa al perro?-dijo Yichiru.

Ken abrió los ojos:-PERRO??

Ella rió:-Sí, tío, mi hermano parece un perrito a veces...es muy mono y hace compañía, pero ya está XD.

-Dios, como te pasas...antes no eras así Yichiru.

-Una tiene que endurecerse en esta vida, Ken.-dijo decidida.

-Ya, bueno...

-Oye, por cierto...Ken, eres el nuevo vocalista de los Savages Wolves, no?

-Sí, porqué lo dices?

Ella sonrió.-Me encantará verte cantar, Ken...porque yo voy a ser la segunda voz.

Él se levantó:-En serio?

-Sí.

Mientras, DemiVeemon y Minomon hablaban con DarkenTailmon.

En eso que conversaban, se escuchó la llave girar en la puerta. Ken y Yichiru observaron cómo Daisuke, acompañado del grupo formado por Hikari, Takeru, Miyako e Iori entraban en el piso.

El castaño se quedó de piedra al ver a su hermana allí sentada. Ella puso la cara más inocente del mundo.

Hikari. Takeru e Iori se quedaron algo retraídos observando a Ken...en cambio Miyako se había quedado de piedra. Parecía a punto de saltar y decir algo. Los demás la agarraron aparte. -Daisuke no sabe nada de Ken, así que no es plan de ir cagándola, vale Miyako?-le susurraron. Ella asintió, completamente ruborizada.

Daisuke observó a sus amigos extrañado. -Ken, éstos son Takeru, Hikari, Miyako e Iori. Son amigos míos desde la primaria. Mira, también ellos tienen digimon. -al decir eso, Gatomon, Patamon, Upamon y Poromon salieron de detrás de sus compañeros y saludaron. Ken saludó a los digimon.

-Vais a quedaros a cenar?-preguntó, mirando a Daisuke.

Éste asintió. -Como hoy me toca cocinar a mí...

-Bueno, haced lo que queráis. Después de cenar tengo ensayo, así que no me esperes despierto.

Los demás, excepto Miyako, rieron por lo bajo con ese comentario.

Después de la cena (unos deliciosos yakisoba con pollo relleno y limón), Ken se despidió de los chicos y se marchó al local de Yamato a ensayar.

--

En el local, Yamato estaba preparando los instrumentos y los micrófonos. Los demás compañeros llegarían en unos momentos y quería empezar cuanto antes. Gabumon estaba ayudándole. Al oír el ruido de la cortina metálica correrse hacia arriba, Gabumon entró en el almacén. No hubo motivo de preocupación, pues quien acababa de entrar era Ken. Llevaba unas fotocopias en las manos.

-Qué traes ahí?

-La letra de la nueva canción que compusiste el otro día. Es un dueto con cambo de tonos.

Yamato se sorprendió:-Ya está acabada?

El moreno asintió. -Cuando lleguen los demás la ensayaremos. Míratela. Aunque, Yamato, te aviso que el registro de voz a utilizar es muy grave, por lo que puedes salir mal parado.-Al decir eso sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Yamato leyó su papel con determinación.

-Bah, tranquilo... más se perdió en Esparta xD podré con ello, no te quepa duda.

Aunque... estás bien? Después de leer esto uno creería que te estás muriendo, tío...

Ken rió. -Sí, estoy perfectamente. Sabes? hoy he "conocido" a "los amigos de Daisuke". Y a Yichiru. Están todos muy cambiados.

-Sí, verdad? Algunos provocan terror.

-Como Yichiru?-sugirió Ken.

-Sí, Yichi está muy buena, pero da miedo. Se ha vuelto muy siniestra.

-Es lo que tiene.

Dejó a Minomon en el almacén con Gabumon. Mientras, los demás acababan de llegar.

-Ey, chicos, letra nueva!!-anunció Yamato. Todos cogieron una copia y la leyeron con atención. Cogieron sus instrumentos, preparados para tocar.

"_(music introduction.)_

**_K: _**_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

**_Y: _**_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again_

**_K: _**_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key_

**_Y:_**_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine  
_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl_

**_Y:_**

_Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_

**_K:_**_Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days_

**Y**:_Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay_

**K:**_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key  
_

**Y**_:Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

_(End music)"_

-……..Grande. Es una canción grande.

-Cada vez te superas más, Ken, tío...

-Me encanta, me encanta...Vamos a arrasar.

Yamato bebió varios vasos de agua. Le picaba la garganta.

-Te lo dije.-Ken sonrió con circunstancia.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Yamato.

-Es una canción facilita, así que podemos ensayarla menos que las otras.-sugirió el moreno.

Yamato lo miró decidido.-Nunca! Los Savages Wolves lo hacemos todo a lo grande! Nunca dejamos una canción mal ensayada!, nunca!

Ken rió a gusto.-Vale, vale, capto la idea. Solo ten cuidado, vale?

Yamato le acarició la cabeza.

Miró su reloj:-Dios, qué tarde es!! A qué hora pasa el último tren, Ken?

El moreno palideció: -A media noche.

-... ..Ya no llegas, Ken. Qué vas a hacer?

Ken caminó de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras sus compañeros de despedían y marchaban.

-Bueno, os llevaré en la moto.-dijo el rubio. Gabumon y Minomon salieron del almacén.

-Yamato, yo puedo ir andando a casa, no hay problema, está a dos pasos.

Ken miró al digimon con agradecimiento.

--

Mientras iban en la moto, algo paseaba dentro de la mente de Ken. Cuando ésta se detuvo en un semáforo, el moreno se miró en un escaparate. Y sonrió. El cristal le había devuelto una imagen que hacía años que no veía.

Él seguía dentro de su mente. Él le había dado la idea de la letra. Daisuke había dicho que era alguien malvado. Pero no podía imaginar, pues no recordaba, lo malvado que había sido. Y eso seguía dentro de él. Sólo que más calmadito. Más maduro. Más manejable.

Daisuke no le recordaba, para él nunca había existido antes un amigo, una pareja llamada Ken Ichijôji. Pero Daisuke podía recordar otra cosa. Y eso podía llevarle a descubrir otra vez su memoria perdida.

Ken miró a Minomon, al cual no le gustaban en absoluto las motos.

Suspiró y miró la nuca del rubio.

Después del concierto pisaría aquél mundo al que renunció hacía tanto tiempo.

De momento, se centraría en cantar.

Al entrar en el piso se encontró a Daisuke medio dormido en el sofá, tapado con una manta y el mando en la mano. DemiVeemon estaba tumbado en su regazo, profundamente dormido.

-Vaya dos, -rió Ken. Tocó con suavidad el hombro del castaño para que despertara. Pero, en vez de eso, el castaño le cogió de la mano y lo acercó a él, haciendo que cayese sobre él y que el digimon cayera al suelo junto con la manta. Los brazos del castaño rodearon su delgada cintura con suavidad, abrazándole con ternura. Ken, completamente rojo, confundido, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho hasta el punto que podía oírse no se movió ni un centímetro en la postura en que estaba. Lentamente podía recordar la última vez que se encontraron así. Fue el día antes del accidente.

Acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de Daisuke. Pero antes de besarle, se detuvo.

Aquello no estaba bien. El castaño aflojó un poco el abrazo y murmuró algo, como entristecido. Ken intentó salir de la presa, pero no podía hacerlo sin despertar al chico. DemiVeemon despertó en el suelo y se los quedó mirando sorprendido. Minomon hizo el gesto universal de pedir silencio.

Con el corazón en un puño de dolor, Ken cogió lentamente a DemiVeemon y lo colocó justo delante de él, entre los dos. Eso hizo que Daisuke soltara el abrazo y se moviera.

-Ken...-susurró, casi gimiendo. Parecía que le llamaba, muy triste. El moreno aprovechó para levantarse con cuidado y moverse de allí. Daisuke volvió a abrazar, esta vez a su digimon. Cambió de pose. Se había dormido del todo.

Ken había ido al baño. Estaba dolido. Había estado a punto de besarlo! Aquello era un golpe bajo.  
-"Naaaaah, que me estás contando??"-dijo una voz en su cabeza. Aquella voz le era muy familiar. Alterado como estaba, se sobresaltó:-Quién eres?-gritó, pero enseguida de tapó las manos con la boca al recordar al dormido.

-"Yo soy tú, recuerdas?"-dijo la voz. En efecto era su misma voz, algo más profunda.

-Que quieres decir con que eres yo?-susurró, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La vocecita rió:-"Soy Kaiser, quién si no?"

Ken se miró en el espejo. La imagen del Emperador, algo más crecido, se sobreponía a la suya. Incrédulo, rió.

--

Risa perversa mode ON  
Qué os ha parecidop?  
Bueno, aquí he introducido a Yichiru (más información de Yichiru en: "**Proyecto: Adopción"** en mi profile) y otra canción más.

Para que os podáis deleitar con la verdadera esencia del fic os pongo las canciones que cantan nuestros wolfies.

Del 1º capítulo: Gackt: Kimi no Tameni Dekiru Koto (Lo que puedo hacer por ti)

Del 2º capítulo: Cradle of Filth: Nymphetamime

Dedicado a Axel-the-8th-Nobody, mi super seme 3

A Iruna-chan

A mis queridos lectores que me han dejado review!! OS QUIEROOOO!! -3-

Seguiré actualizando

(music)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

**Capítulo 3:**

**Todas mis mentiras**

-Escucha, Hikari...-Daisuke y Hikari se encontraban tomando un helado en una cafetería cercana al local de ensayo de los Savages Wolves.

-Hmn?-la chica le miró interesada. Tragó:-qué pasa?

-Verás...es que desde hace un tiempo me duele mucho la cabeza, y...

Ella le miró preocupada.

-Últimamente tengo sueños muy raros. Sabes? creo que son recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños.-Daisuke comió otra cucharada de helado.

Hikari le miró extrañada. No estaba segura de qué diría el otro.

Esperó. Daisuke continuó.

-Hay un chico que creo que era amigo nuestro, de Yichiru, tuyo y mío, del preescolar. Pero en los sueños aparece muy borroso.

Hikari casi se atraganta. Daisuke la miró:-Sabes de quién hablo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No, creo que no...es que no recuerdo muy bien esa época, Daisuke...

-Pero si era la etapa del primer encuentro con Koromon!! Como no puedes recordarlo?

Hikari no supo qué responder. Se sentía atrapada.

-De qué habláis?-una voz habló desde detrás de Daisuke, sobresaltándolos.

Hikari se vio salvada. -Ken!! Vaya, que oportuno!-sonrió.

Daisuke sonrió de modo afable y le dejó espacio para sentarse.

-Quieres un helado?-le preguntó. Llamó al camarero.

-No, Daisuke...a mi no me gusta...-comenzó a decir, pero el otro chico ya había pedido.-...las cosas dulces...-se resignó.

Daisuke le sonrió.-He pedido helado de café.

Ken se sorprendió.-Cómo sabes que me gusta?-se sonrojó.

El otro miró a Hikari.-No lo sé, lo he supuesto.

Ella rió. Trajeron el helado y los tres comieron.

-Mañana es el concierto...-dijo Hikari.

-Sí, qué nervios, no?-preguntó Daisuke al moreno. El otro asintió levemente con la cabeza. -Después de este concierto, Yichiru pasará a ser segunda voz...

-Genial con lo que te gustan los duetos y coros...

-Sí, son letras fáciles de escribir. Y me relaja el oír una voz tan dulce.

Daisuke sonrió. Se sentía como un tonto. No podía dejar de mirar al joven. Lo había hablado con Hikari. Sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia él. Ella bromeaba diciendo que era la edad, pero al mismo tiempo se ponía seria.

Y le aconsejaba. Le decía que, por lo que iba descubriendo, Ken era un chico tímido, que le gustaba que las cosas surgieran con el tiempo. Pero también le dijo que debía de apreciarle mucho, pues casi siempre estaban juntos, e incluso habían llegado a bañarse a la vez. Al ir hablando de esas cosas, Daisuke siempre se sonrojaba mucho.

Ahora miraba a Ken, cómo comía mientras leía una letra que tenía escrita en una libreta.

El chico clavó sus profundos ojos azules en él. Daisuke se sobresaltó.

-Pasa algo?-dijo el moreno. El chico negó con la cabeza. Hikari se levantó.

-Tengo que irme. Mañana nos vemos. Suerte!-se marchó.

Daisuke y Ken se levantaron para marcharse.

Pasearon hasta un parque cercano. -Aún tengo tiempo hasta el ensayo final.-dijo Ken. Miró a su alrededor. Recordó algo. Sonrió con melancolía.

-Daisuke.

-Si?

-Tú has estado enamorado alguna vez?-la pregunta llegó a sus labios casi sin pensar.

El chico abrió los ojos. Se sonrojó. -Creo que si...bueno, de pequeño siempre pensé que me gustaba Hikari...pero no era amor. Pero...creo que sí estoy...enamorado...-el final de la frase fue apenas un susurro. Ken no supo que responder. Quedó en silencio. -Y tú?-preguntó Daisuke.

Ken sonrió. Amplió la sonrisa. -El destino quiso que hace diez años, mi gran amor y yo nos separásemos. Y no ha pasado un solo día sin que piense en esa persona. Seguramente, ya se ha olvidado de mí. Qué cosas, no?

Daisuke le miró con tristeza.-No...has vuelto a verle? Por qué os separasteis?

Ken negó con la cabeza. El otro no dijo nada más. Se acercó a Ken y le abrazó con cuidado. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Qué idiota debía ser para dejarte...si me lo encontrase, le golpearía.-dijo Daisuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Esa frase desarmó completamente a Ken. Comenzó a reír, como si no se acabase el día. "-Vaya tío."-murmuró Káiser dentro de su mente. Ken le respondió mentalmente diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Daisuke miró a Ken algo extrañado. Al fin, algo sonrojado, Ken le sonrió abiertamente con agradecimiento. El castaño se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Gracias...-dijo Ken. En ese momento sonó su móvil. Era Yamato, diciendo que el ensayo se había aplazado un rato largo. Después de colgar, Ken miró a Daisuke. -Te apetece hacer algo?

Al atardecer, después de salir del cine, Daisuke acompañó a Ken hasta el local de ensayo. Después, se marchó a casa, argumentando que los digimons llevaban todo el día solos.

Yamato miró a Ken.

--

Al día siguiente fue el concierto. Daisuke despertó a Ken, el cual había estado tan nervioso la noche anterior, que el castaño, sin que el otro se percatase, le había metido valeriana en el té. El problema había sido la dosis. Sus intentos por despertarle eran para ser grabados. Al fin, optó por lo menos ortodoxo: Fue a la nevera y sacó del congelador unos pocos cubitos de hielo. El resultado: La libreta de notas de Ken se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros de la cara de Daisuke. Ken se había despertado.

Con prisas, comenzó a prepararse. Al ir a entrar en la ducha resbaló, y de no haber estado Daisuke entrando en aquel momento, se habría abierto la cabeza. Pero el castaño evitó que eso ocurriese.

Más tarde, ya duchado y vestido, mientras se secaba el pelo, tuvo un pequeño cortocircuito con el enchufe. De nuevo, Daisuke le ayudó.

Ya con todo preparado fueron al instituto.

Dentro del recinto, Daisuke fue a sentarse junto a su hermana y los demás. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Jun, su hermana mayor. Luego recordó que el grupo era de Yamato. Sonrió con circunstancia. Las luces se apagaron y todo se quedó en silencio.

En el escenario, al son de una dulce melodía, comenzó a iluminar una débil luz azulada.

_(Music Introduction)_

_Sparkling angel I believes_

_You were my saviour in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Chorus:_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Repeat chorus_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Repeat chorus_

_(music. End)_

El público, al principio se había quedado anonadado, pero al instante comenzó a aplaudir. Yamato, Ken y los demás se prepararon para las otras canciones.

Al cabo de unas tres, comenzaron una nueva dual.

_(music Introduction)_

_**Y:**_ _Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_**  
K:**_ _You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

_They'll never see _

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

_**Y: **__But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_**K: **__Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me _

_(End music)_

Para acabar cantaron otras tres canciones más. El debut del nuevo grupo fue todo un éxito. Los aplausos del público (y las ovaciones de Jun) llenaron toda la sala. Después, todos se retiraron tras la caída del telón.

--

Los días fueron pasando.

Ken se miró en el espejo. Káiser aparecía con los ojos cerrados tras las gafas de sol violetas. Estaba dormido.

Daisuke había recibido una llamada de teléfono de su nuevo trabajo. Comenzaría en pocos días.

La idea de Hikari de ir al mundo Digimon fue acogida por todos con alegría. Daisuke le preguntó a Ken (de hecho le insistió mucho) que les acompañase, así que no pudo negarse. Minomon se alegró ante la idea.

Ya en el Digimundo, los digimon de sus compañeros les recibieron con mucho entusiasmo. Y se presentaban ante Ken, tal como si el joven fuese un absoluto desconocido.

Minomon no había evolucionado a Wormon. Ninguno de los dos, ni humano ni digimon, tenían ánimos para ello. Daisuke estaba emocionado. Narraba a Ken muchas de sus aventuras por el Digimundo, aunque muchas estaban modificadas en su memoria. De hecho, cuando explicó que Gatomon y Hawkmon habían hecho una ADNDigievolución, en su mente no había nada que pareciese indicar que Veemon había sido el primero en hacerlo. Cuando Miyako y Hikari explicaron lo de la sincronización de corazones, los ojos de Ken se empañaron y bajó la mirada con disimulo. Nadie se percató. El grupo se había metido tanto en el papel de hacer como que no le conocían, que incluso Ken tuvo la sensación de una amistad vacía. Diez años habían sido demasiados. Y Daisuke siempre había sido su nexo con los demás.

Fue al mencionar Daisuke a Arukenimon y toda la historia (le explicó a Ken que era una digimon humanoide con apariencia de mujer que sentía especial predilección por la antropofagia, y más especial en él) cuando Yichiru se levantó de golpe y miró al horizonte impactada. Tensos, todos comenzaron a levantarse. Algunos tragaron saliva. A lo lejos se acercaba un automóvil. Era un todoterreno amarillo que iba a toda velocidad. No podían creérselo.

Comenzaron a correr.

"-Parece que estáis en un lío, me equivoco?"-susurró Káiser a la mente de Ken.

-Pues sí... pero, qué podemos hacer?-pensó Ken. Su mente rió.

-"No te agobies..."-dijo Káiser.

-Ken!!-gritó Daisuke. En aquél momento, el moreno miró hacia su amigo. Se habían detenido tras una roca enorme y estaban medio escondidos.

Ken no fue hacia ellos, sino que torció por otro camino. Daisuke fue a seguirlo, pero Hikari le obligó a agacharse.

El coche se detuvo y bajó de él la alta mujer de largos cabellos plateados. Miró a derecha e izquierda y se fijó en la roca. Torció una sonrisa. Se transformó en el digimon que era y lanzó un ataque contra la roca que la hizo saltar en pedazos. Todos corrieron dispersándose.

En ese momento, y a causa del brutal ataque, el suelo comenzó a abrirse.

Riendo pérfidamente, al ver que Daisuke acababa de tropezar e iba a caer, la maldita preparó una red entre las rocas. El chico estaba a punto de quedar atrapado. Pero, de repente, una luz cegadora envolvió a todos. Y esa luz se convirtió en oscuridad absoluta. Algo extraño se respiraba en el ambiente.

A Daisuke comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza terriblemente mientras caía.

Alguien le cogió, frenándole.

Cuando la oscuridad se dispersó pudieron ver el todoterreno marchándose. Daisuke estaba sentado en el suelo. Y a su lado, de pie, se encontraba... Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Incrédulos y consternados.

Daisuke se levantó. -Tú...tú eres...

Él le miró con ironía. Daisuke le señaló con el dedo. Parecía que en su cuerpo se acumulaba una extraña frustración.-Eres el enemigo! Eres Digimon Káiser!!

Todos miraron a Daisuke. La tensión en el ambiente era irrespirable. No podían entender cómo podía estar ocurriendo aquello. No podía ser real. Ante ellos se encontraba un Káiser maduro, más alto que Daisuke, con rasgos de la vestimenta algo cambiados, pero sin duda él.

Káiser rió. -Vaya... así que, "Eres Káiser!!" No tienes nada más ingenioso que decir?-se acercó al castaño hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su rostro.

-Volvemos a vernos...

Dicho eso, se giró con su habitual soberbia y se marchó, con la ondulante capa al viento.

El silencio se hizo general. Daisuke miró cómo aquél arrogante se marchaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante.

--

Yichiru acababa de llegar. Acababa de soportar dos horas de tren y una de autobús desde casa de su abuela hasta el piso de su hermano y Ken.

Allí se encontró cara a acara con el cantante. Parecía estar recogiendo las cosas. Se marchaba. Ella intentó detenerlo. Él se disponía a escribir una nota.

Después colocó el papel al lado de un vaso que Daisuke adoraba y, sin mediar palabra, salió junto a Minomon. Yichiru le cogió del brazo. Por más que buscaba argumentos no podía evitar que el moreno se marchase. Finalmente se fue. Ella se quedó allí, de pie. Sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

Daisuke no podía creerlo. En su pecho, su corazón se había encogido de un modo desgarrador. Se había ido. No quería aceptarlo.

Salió hacia el local de ensayo.

Allí se encontró con Yichiru que ensayaba la segunda voz.

-Yamato!! Yama...-parecía alterado. Ella no dijo nada, mirando al micrófono como si fuese lo más interesante de la sala.

El rubio le miró sorprendido.-Pasa algo?

-Has visto a Ken?-le preguntó, con el corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca.

-Pues, no, aún no...

-Sabes si vendrá?-le interrumpió Daisuke.

El rubio dijo que sí.-No ha dicho lo contrario... por qué, pasa algo?

Daisuke no contestó. Miró a su hermana un momento y pareció deducir algo.

-Yamato, avísame cuando venga, pero que no se dé cuenta...

Yamato asintió y Yichiru le miró interrogativamente.

Hikari se topó con él hacia mediodía. Daisuke estaba de un humor de perros.

Él le comentó a la chica lo ocurrido. De repente, ella saltó de un modo extraño.

-Has estado concentrado en detener al Káiser, qué más te da que un tío al que conociste en un tren y con el cual te fuiste a vivir sin conocerle de nada se marche? Habrá encontrado un piso mejor o algo...-le dijo.

Daisuke golpeó una pared y le hizo un boquete. Estaba realmente serio.-Que qué me importa? Hikari, siento algo terrible cuando estoy junto a él!! Es la persona más especial que he conocido, no quiero perderle así como así!! Además... desde el primer día... es..como si ya nos conociésemos. Y.. le quiero mucho, Hikari...mucho. Aunque, como tú dices, no nos conocemos de nada. Nunca me ha contado nada de él...Pero...bueno, de hecho nunca habla... -lágrimas. Hikari estaba presenciando algo completamente difícil de ver. Daisuke no lloraba. No podía recordar la última vez que lloró. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Medio sonrió:-Dices que le quieres... si es así, cómo vas a evitar perderle?

El chico no dijo nada y se marchó.

--

Ken había ido al local de Yamato. El rubio le miró con extrañeza. Al ir un segundo al almacén, envió un mensaje a Daisuke.

Pero Ken no se quedó mucho rato allí. Dijo a Yamato que iría al día siguiente y se marchó.

--

Tras varios días, el grupo había ido al Digimundo. Por las investigaciones de Koushiro habían detectado que el Káiser había intentado gobernar tres zonas del perímetro este del mundo digital. Todos se quedaron pensativos.  
Una vez allí, tras un ataque de Digimon controlados por Káiser, Hikari se separó del grupo.

Llegó al nuevo escondite de Digimon Emperador. Allí, Káiser la recibió con grandes elogios de valentía.

Ella le miró extrañada. Él se quedó quieto un momento y la miró a los ojos. El combate se libró en silencio. Ambas miradas se escudriñaban la mente con violencia. Pero ella no pudo sacar nada en claro. Bajó la vista.

Káiser la invitó a sentarse. Ella seguía en silencio, pero se sentó.

-...Por qué haces todo esto?-murmuró.

-Qué crees que estoy haciendo?-dijo él.

-Esclavizar a los digimon...

Él sonrió. -Acaso no os habéis fijado?

Ella parpadeó mirándole.-En...qué?

-Todos los anillos son falsos. No controlo el poder de la oscuridad...no quiero hacerlo.

Ella casi se levanta del asiento. Los ojos casi no le cabían en las cuencas.

-Qué estás diciendo? Y entonces?

Él restó pensativo un momento.

-Hikari...-comenzó a murmurar, pero no dijo nada más.

En el ambiente podía respirarse una angustia terrible, casi asfixiante. Dolor.

Ella comprendió.

-Porqué te has ido del piso?-le preguntó.

Él se quitó las gafas y la miró.-Qué te ha dicho?

-Está destrozado, Ken...destrozado...

-Porqué? Si no me recuerda...para él ahora sólo soy El Emperador de los Digimon...vuestro enemigo. Cómo crees que reaccionaría si se enterase de que su compañero de piso es su peor enemigo?

-Pero no tienes por qué ser nuestro enemigo!-dijo ella.

-No lo soy. Vosotros no lo veis, pero yo estoy frenando los avances de Arukenimon. Varios Digimon la confunden para que no os encuentren mientras estáis aquí. Ves esa pantalla?-ella miró-allí estáis marcados todos...

Ella sonrió:-Daisuke se acaba de ir...sabes? creo que está confuso. Porque...-no terminó la frase.

-Wormon.-llamó Káiser. El digimon apareció. -Ya sabes que toca. Vamos, ve. Y que no te vean...

El bichito se marchó tras saludar a Hikari.

-A dónde le envías?-preguntó ella.

Él no le respondió. Caminó por la sala de lado a lado, pensativo.

-Debes irte.

Ella comenzó a marcharse.

-Sabes, Hikari? Un gran amor pudo haberse salvado...de haber podido volver atrás...al pasado.

La chica le miró.-Hablas de vosotros..?

Él negó con la cabeza.

--

-Hikari...-Daisuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su piso, comiendo una gran tarrina de helado. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-Oye, ya hace muuucho que sueño lo mismo...pero ahora los sueños cambian. Y el chico no aparece tan borroso.

Ella le miró y sonrió.-Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-A un chico de unos fríos ojos azules. Una mirada de hielo. Pero también...-comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Qué ocurre, Daisuke?-Hikari se alegraba. Sabía que su amigo estaba confuso, pero...

-Oye-tragó saliva-Tú...tú sabes con quién perdí la virginidad? La he perdido alguna vez?

Ella quedó completamente de piedra. Qué podía decir?

-Tú sabrás...si eres virgen o no, no?

Daisuke no dijo nada.-Hikari, tengo amnesia, verdad? Y los sueños que tengo, son recuerdos dormidos?

Ella le miró con seriedad.-...Los médicos no querían que lo supieras, pero sí, tienes amnesia. Y es posible que los sueños sean tus recuerdos.

Daisuke miró perdidamente concentrado la cuchara.

-...Entonces, no soy virgen. Entonces, hay un chico hermoso al que no recuerdo, y que...bueno, pues...digamos que nos entregamos uno al otro...

-Daisuke...-Hikari le interrogó con la mirada.-Pero, tú no quieres a Ken?

Él se cogió la cabeza con las manos.-Sí, le quiero muchísimo...pero ahora mismo estoy...tan confuso... -La miró angustiado.

-Quieres saber quién es ese chico? Crees que te ayudará saberlo?

Él no dijo nada. Miró a DemiVeemon, que dormía en un rincón del sofá.

-Quiero saberlo.

Ella le miró. -Estás muy cerca de descubrirlo.

-Le conocéis, verdad? Ése chico...debe odiarme...

-Odiarte?

Daisuke asintió.-Cuándo tuve el accidente?

-... ... ... Hace diez años.-Hikari le cogió algo de helado de la tarrina.

Daisuke la miró fijamente.

--

O feliz...soy feliiiiz!! Bueno...por mí seguiría escribiendo hasta las tantas de la noche... pero si ahora mismo sigo un poco más...se desvelará todo!! Aquí ya hay mucha carne metida 3

Queremos a Káiser! XD  
Daisuke y Ken son muy adorables, no creen? 3

Dedicatorias: a Axel-the-8th-Nobody, mi super seme 3

A ManDark (creo que era asi el nick) ) Gracias por leerte mi fic! Me alegro de que te guste! 3 Debo aclarar que esto del "ahora te quiero ahora no te quiero"(aunque ninguno ha dicho que no aun xDDD) es algo...extraño en mis fics xD Pero...

Algo que también he de aclarar. Aquí las conexiones con NaNa se han casi terminado...La historia original y primigenia del fic está sufriendo todo tipo de cambios...pero bueno, así puede que esté más interesante...a lo mejor del otro modo, no sé, no habría tenido el mismo gancho (no te emociones, pringao, que te leen dos personas) XDD  
os quiero a todos!! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Me olvidaba!!  
Las canciones del concierto Debut!!:  
Within Temptation: Angels.

Evanescence: Lies

(Esas son las de letras, si alguien tiene interés en saber las demás sugestionadas...REVIEW!! 3 )  
Os quierooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Real true love**

**capitulo 4**

**Amnesia.**

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas. Daisuke seguía con terribles dolores de cabeza y sus sueños se repetían una y otra vez. Para colmo, los ataques del Kaiser iban disminuyendo, y no conseguía ver a Ken. Era como si en ningún momento estuviera yendo a los ensayos, o incluso que Yamato estuviera ocultándole. Pero el chico sólo podía suspirar, resignado. Ken no quería verle más, así que se marchó sin despedirse. Hasta que una tarde, cerca del local de ensayo, le encontró recogiendo su guitarra, que se había caído al suelo. Minomon trataba de ayudarle, cuando se sobresaltó al ver al joven. Ken se puso en pie con todo ya recogido, colgándose la guitarra en el hombro y tomando en brazos a su compañero digimon y miró a Daisuke con el ceño fruncido, como si esperase algo.  
-Buenos…buenos días, Ken….-dijo Daisuke, algo cortado, apartando la vista.  
El chico le miraba con los ojos fríos, de un modo que hizo que a Daisuke le doliera algo la cabeza, como si recordase algo. Ken fruncía los labios. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
-Buenos días, Daisuke. Hace días que no nos vemos….-comenzó, pero el castaño le cortó:-Porqué te has ido del piso, Ken?-le increpó.  
El moreno suspiró, tratando de evadir la respuesta, con el ceño fruncido: -He encontrado otro, Daisuke…. Es algo más barato, así que me va mejor….-murmura. Pero Daisuke no parecía del todo convencido, a pesar de que mantuvo el silencio. Estuvo largo rato cabizbajo. Tras un rato tenso el moreno se giró: -Si no quieres decirme nada más,me marcho, Daisuke…tengo que seguir ensayando.  
El otro le tomó de la muñeca, lo que hizo que se ruborizase momentáneamente, sobresaltado. La mirada de Daisuke era firme y decidida: -Ken….. Ken…. Querrías salir conmigo?  
La cara del moreno fue un completo poema, entre pálido y ruborizado. Se soltó del agarre de un modo muy arisco y retrocedió: -Es…estarás bromeando!  
Pero era claro que el castaño no bromeaba, así que Ken hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza: echó a correr al interior del local.  
Daisuke suspiró ante la negativa (o falta de respuesta) y abatido volvió al apartamento.

Al día siguiente la alarma saltó en el mundo Digital. El ataque sorprendió a los jóvenes en el Dragon Eye's Lake, el lago de Seadramon. Algo había ocurrido y, de repente, una horda de Flymons les atacaron, todos llevaban un anillo oscuro. A los Flymon enseguida se unieron digimons más poderosos, como Tyrannomons, lo que hizo a los niños retroceder. Hikari había puesto sobre aviso a los demás chicos salvo Daisuke de su conversación con el Kaiser. Así que el grupo trató de llevarse de allí al 'líder', cuando en ese momento vieron a lo lejos el todoterreno de Arukenimon, por lo que trataron de darse prisa. Los Tyrannomon atacaron al coche, sin que los chicos lo percatasen.

Yichiru se quedó atrás ayudando a los demás a escapar, para distraer a los enemigos.  
Consiguieron darles esquinazo sin mucho esfuerzo relativamente, y se detuvieron a descansar en el Túnel Taladro, en la Isla File. Yichiru se reunió con ellos largo rato después. Estaban cansados por la huida, pero trataron de restablecer las fuerzas. Varios DemiMeramon les trajeron bebidas, algo preocupados. Eran unos digimon pequeños, como pequeñas bolas de magma, pero bien serviciales. Daisuke, sentado como solía sentarse, se quejaba, frustrado:  
-Porqué hemos tenido que huir? Ultimamente parece que todos sepáis algo que yo no sé! Qué ocultáis?  
Ante aquella pregunta los demás se miraron, sorprendidos. No se lo esperaban, pero su gemela sacó a los amigos del apuro. –Oh, no es nada, Daidai…. Simplemente había muchos enemigos y recuerda que nuestros compañeros andan cansados…..  
De hecho se podían ver a los compañeros digimon sentados a un lado, cansados, extrañamente agotados. Daisuke parecía contrariado, sus emociones se mezclaban, y su frustración de su vida diaria empezaba a pasar factura en el digimundo… para colmo el maldito 'Kaiser' no dejaba de atacar, sin expresar su objetivo. Al final, agotado de tanto pensar, se tumbó, su hermana Yichiru abrazándole a su lado, y se durmió algo agobiado.

Los demás hablaban entre sí, pensativos. Hikari cada vez estaba más preocupada por los dolores de cabeza de Daisuke, había contado a los chicos sobre los sueños del chico, sin especificar. Ellos se alegraron aunque en el caso en que Daisuke recordase, podría tener algún problema con Ken. No conseguían entender el comportamiento del joven y temían que hubiera caído de nuevo en la oscuridad, por mucho que Hikari dijese que no. Y, curiosamente, Taichi y Yamato estaban en un curioso silencio. Como si ocultasen algo. Pero nadie quiso indagar.

Pasaron las horas y Daisuke despertó. Miró a Yichiru, que parecía seguir durmiendo, agotada.  
Tras dormir, acosado por sus sueños, cada vez parecía ir recordando más…pero cuando trataba de recordar demasiado escuchaba una dulce melodía como de flauta y todo volvía a desvanecerse de su mente. Aquello le hacía sentirse muy frustrado, porque tenía aquella mirada ante él, fría, como si le reprochase su olvido, aquellos ojos dulces a la vez, aquella extraña y erótica escena, impensable para la edad que sus recuerdos le mostraba, y al mismo tiempo el frío desdén y el más absoluto olvido después. Y para colmo de sus desgracias una imagen empezaba a sobreexponerse a la del otro joven…. La andrógina figura de Ken, bien sugerente, mirándole con esos ojos azules desafiantes. Se sonrojó, muy frustrado y confuso. No quería olvidar el rostro del otro chico, le parecía una falta de respeto, pero, al mismo tiempo, su corazón reaccionaba tan y tan fuerte al ver a Ken…  
El despertar de Yichiru y la mirada de los demás le hicieron volver a la realidad. Veemon le observaba apoyando las patas en sus rodillas. Se puso en pie, observándoles seriamente, confuso. Tenía la impresión de que no estaban siendo sinceros con él, algo que le entristecía. Así que, frunciendo el ceño, les hizo una reverencia y les pidió que le dejasen marchar con Veemon un rato, que quería pensar, y así lo hizo, desoyendo a sus compañeros.

Se fue con Veemon al Monte Panorama, en un pequeño claro apareció de nuevo Drimogemon de improviso haciendo un agujero, haciendo que Veemon cayera. Daisuke trató de ir tras él, pero se lo impidieron varios digimons poderosos. Entonces apareció ante él Digimon Kaiser, riendo con maldad y malicia. El joven se le acercó y Daisuke de repente sintió una fuerte intimidación.

-Devuelveme a Veemon, imbécil! –le gritó, violentamente.

Kaiser rió: -Eso es una orden?-murmuró con superioridad. Daisuke casi se lanza contra él a golpearle, odiaba esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-Qué es lo que pretendes, porqué esclavizas a los digimon? Porqué vuelves a atacarnos? –preguntó, con ira contenida, sólo obteniendo las risas del otro.  
-Que por qué los esclavizo? Ellos me pertenecen! Soy el emperador de los digimons! –se acercó a él, retador, de un modo muy…peligroso, podría decirse. Daisuke tragó saliva ante eso.  
-Verás, tus amigos y tú, de nuevo, estáis interponiéndoos en mis planes… y si a eso sumamos a ese par de digimons estúpidos que os atacan, las cosas no están saliendo como yo quiero…. Y eso me enfada mucho. –entrecerró los ojos con una pervertida malicia mirando al castaño, que retrocedió lentamente. Entonces el moreno sacó el látigo, dispuesto a golpearle, cuando escucharon un derrape y un frenazo procedente de un punto tras ellos y Arukenimon y Mummymon se acercaron a ellos, riendo de un modo malvado. La cara del Kaiser cambió de repente, volviéndose muy seria y se giró a verles, curiosamente colocado ante Daisuke, pero el chico no percibió ningún intento de defensa ni nada por el estilo, le dolía la cabeza horrores.

Arukenimon rió con cierta ironía: -Vaya, vaya, el mocoso vuelve a jugar a los emperadores…pero me parece que tienes algo que me pertenece! –al decir eso lanzó un ataque a ambos, por lo que Wormmon, que había estado escondido tras el Drimogemon, saltó, tratando de bloquear el ataque. Kaiser sólo pudo ver cómo caía herido al suelo y tembló, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más, pues la mujer araña lanzó un nuevo ataque hacia Daisuke y, sin pensarlo, se interpuso, recibiéndolo de lleno, junto al ataque de Mummymon, cosa que provocó un grito desgarrador, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Daisuke lo observaba todo, no le daba tiempo a reaccionar y su cabeza parecía al borde de estallar. La mujer reía por lo bajo, observándoles y se acercó cuando el Kaiser cayó inerte al suelo, sin poder moverse… y sus ropas de Emperador, aquella apariencia, quedó destrozada, los datos digitales volando por doquier desvelando su apariencia real…Ken Ichijôji. Daisuke entonces miró al cantante, consternado, sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella se rió con ganas y le miró.  
- Sabes? Voy a retirarme, de momento… -tomó del cuello al moreno y se lo dio a Mummymon, que lo metió en el todoterreno.  
-K-ken-chan! Kenchan! –Wormmon, aun y herido trató de correr tras ellos. Daisuke comenzó a sentir nauseas ante lo ocurrido y se puso en pie: -Ken….KEN! –intentó correr, pero el mareo y el dolor de cabeza lo tumbó sin remedio.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo con Veemon, que se asustó al extremo al verle en el suelo, con Wormmon que trataba de despertarle: -Daisuke! –se sentó al lado, zarandeándole.  
El castaño gimoteaba con las manos en la cabeza, tembloroso. Un suceso de imágenes pasaba por su mente a toda velocidad, haciéndole sentir unas terribles nauseas, haciendo que no pudiera abrir los ojos. El muchacho moreno de fríos ojos azules aparecía en todas y cada una, luego Ken aparecía en otras, Digimon Emperador….y justo cuando parecía desentrañarlo todo…de nuevo aquella odiosa melodía suave que se metía en sus oídos, y perdió el conocimiento.

Taichi le cargó como pudo, ayudado por Yamato, del grupo en aquél momento eran los más fuertes y adultos, pues de su generación no habían ido los demás salvo Koushiro. Daisuke, a sus 21 años, había crecido bien y ya era todo un hombretón, así que la tarea de llevarle a algún punto seguro se hacía algo complicada. Hikari le observó muy preocupada, así como Yichiru, cuya mirada estaba sombría cuando tomó en brazos a Wormmon, que seguía empeñado en perseguir el rastro del todoterreno, aun y cuando ya no se le veía por ningún lugar. Sollozaba el nombre de su compañero.

Ya en un lugar tranquilo en la tienda de juguetes de Toy Town, dejaron a Daisuke descansar en una de las camas de Lego improvisadas, con un suave colchón de algodones. Le observaron preocupados. Pidieron explicaciones a Wormmon, que les contó lo ocurrido:  
- Ken-chan se presentó ante él como Kaiser, pero Arukenimon y Mummymon atacaron…Ken-chan trató de protegerle y también yo, pero no pude digievolucionar…entonces sin querer Ken-chan desveló su auténtica forma ante Daisuke al ser atacado por Arukenimon…y se lo han llevado! –lloriqueaba con fuerza, muy asustado- Tenemos que encontrarle! Ken-chan no es malo y pueden herirle! O matarle!

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. Aquello tenía mala pinta y no sabían qué hacer. Al final decidieron dividirse en grupos, pidieron que los demás se reunieran con ellos y así les esperaron. Al rato llegaron los demás junto con sus digimons. La única de ellos que no había hablado en todo el rato, algo curioso en ella, era Miyako, que miraba a Wormmon muy pensativa. Parecía que comenzaba a darse cuenta del grado al que estaban llegando las cosas. Sus amigos nunca le comentaron nada de la relación de aquellos dos, aunque lo sospechaba, y la amnesia de Daisuke le sirvió de excusa para desentenderse de aquello…pero no podía rehuir ni a la situación ni a sus sentimientos. Daisuke era su amigo y estaba en problemas, al igual que Ken. Hawkmon la estuvo observando largo rato, pensativo. –''Pobre Miyako… debe sentirse muy confusa. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarla, pero… qué?'' –pensó el pobre digimon, suspirando. Al final ella fue la primera del grupo en ponerse en pie cuando se reunieron: -Voy a ir…voy a ir con Wormmon y Hawkmon, y con el grupo que quiera venir, a buscar a Ken! –dijo, decidida, y los demás le miraron algo recelosos, pero Hikari sonrió. –Entonces yo también iré contigo, Miyako! –Takeru pareció algo frustrado, pues entonces él e Iori tendrían que quedarse junto a Daisuke y el grupo que se quedase en Toy Town.

El grupo quedó dividido de este modo: Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, Sora,y Koushiro por un lado y Jyou, Yamato, Takeru, Iori y Yichiru por otro. Miyako llevaba en brazos a Wormmon, que estaba bien deprimido. Yichiru observaba al grupo de 'rescate' seriamente.-Tened mucho cuidado, chicos…cualquier apuro, me llamais, está bien?

Ellos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras, Arukenimon esperaba que el chico despertase. Estaba colgado del techo, el largo cabello lacio cayendo a su alrededor por sus hombros. La camiseta violeta destrozada parecía algo chamuscada. Ella reía perversa. Sabía que el castaño iría a buscarle, simplemente por el hecho de querer aclarar las cosas. Salió de la celda, mirándole divertida, esperando. Tomó su flauta de metal y comenzó a tocar.

El problema de todo esto era que no sabían dónde tenía Arukenimon su guarida, y temían que por aquél día ella no atacase… así que, montados en Nefertimon, Aquilamon y Kabuterimon les buscaron.  
Comenzó a atardecer cuando les encontraron a la salida del restaurante chino del barrio asiático del digimundo. Arukenimon rió.

Daisuke despertó al rato, muy mareado, gimoteó con las manos en la cabeza. Yichiru se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, alarmada.-Hermano….  
El castaño la miró y miró a sus amigos, que se habían girado para mirarles.  
-Ken….Ken es Digimon Emperador…? Ken….es Kaiser….? –les pregunta, abatido. Ellos le miraron y se miraron entre sí, apenados. Iori fue quien habló esta vez: -Así es, Daisuke, pero estás algo equivocado. Ken…no es malvado, no ahora. –le miró fijamente y el castaño le devolvió la mirada, sin comprender.-Tranquilo, Daisuke…le encontrarán, ya lo verás.  
Ante el comentario reconfortante de Iori, Daisuke sonrió un poco. Al poco rato se pusieron a buscar también.

Taichi, Sora y Koushiro habían conseguido mantener la atención de Arukenimon y Mummymon, y Hikari y Miyako habían detectado a Ken con el D-3, así que consiguieron llegar al lugar donde lo tenían encerrado. El joven, encadenado, escuchaba el pitido del D-3 procedente de sus pantalones. El lugar donde le habían llevado era una curiosa casita en la zona helada del digimundo. Las dos chicas observaron, boquiabiertas y se colaron por una ventana, seguidas de los digimons. Wormmon les miró a los cuatro. Buscaron por la casa y Wormmon encontró una puerta tras un cuadro horrendo, bajaron y encontraron unas celdas similares a mazmorras. El pitido del D-3 se escuchaba más y más cerca. Ken observaba la puerta, pensativo, cuando vio acercarse al grupito: -KEN-CHAAAAAN!-Wormmon saltaba tratando de verle a través de los barrotes de la puerta.  
-Wormmon!-sonrió emocionado al oírle.  
-Ken! Hemos venido a sacarte! –la voz de Miyako le llegó a través de la puerta, cuando ésta salió volando tras el ataque de Hawkmon. Los cuatro entraron, Hikari sonriendo algo menos angustiada y entre ambas mujeres le bajaron de donde estaba colgado. El joven se frotó las muñecas. –Chicas….cómo me habéis encontrado?  
-Ha sido el dispositivo! –sonrió la del cabello violeta, animada.-Cómo te encuentras, Ken?-preguntó Hikari, preocupada. Wormmon se abrazaba del chico, sin soltarle. Ken lo abrazaba también, suspirando. –Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan….-dijo Gatomon. Asintieron y ayudaron a Ken a salir de allí, se marcharon los seis montados en Nefertimon y Aquilamon y la castaña envió un mensaje al grupo. Ken estaba receloso. No quería ver a Daisuke, sabía que no querría verle, o a lo peor, le cosía a preguntas.  
Ellas le observaban pensando también.

El castaño estaba confuso, pero muy preocupado. No sabía qué haría o qué le diría a Ken cuando se encontrasen, pero….suspiró, pensativo. Iori le miraba de reojo mientras montaban en Raidramon, buscando a las chicas y al moreno.

Pasaron largo rato huyendo, alejándose, se reunió el grupo en la Ciudad File. Ken y Daisuke no se miraban, en un silencio incómodo, más que echándose miraditas de reojo. Había un silencio muy incómodo. Hikari y Takeru se quedaron un rato apartados, hablando entre ellos de un modo muy cómplice. El resto del grupo se dispersó por la ciudad, observando a los bebés y digitamas que había por allí. Ken y Daisuke estaban sentados entre las cunitas de barro, con Wormmon y Veemon hablando entre ellos no muy lejos. Ambos estaban callados, nerviosos.

Al parecer, ninguno de ellos parecía prestarles atención…como si nada ocurriese. La única que les observaba, no muy lejos, era Yichiru, que estaba con un grupito de Botamons.

-Escucha, Ken….-comenzó Daisuke, sin mirarle. El moreno le miró de reojo, temiendo cualquier pregunta.

-Daisuke….

-A…. b-bueno….t-tus motivos habrás tenido para ser Digimon Emperador, pero….s-si ya nos conocíamos…si eras el enemigo de tiempo atrás…..por qué no me lo dijiste? –trata de recordar el momento en que dejó de ser Kaiser en su pasado, pero de nuevo la melodía de flauta emborronaba sus recuerdos- Ugh… -se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ken le miró preocupado ante eso, pero no se veía capaz de responder a la pregunta:- Qué… qué recuerdas?...

-N-no lo sé…e-estoy…muy mareado, Ken….-gimoteó, con las manos en la cara. El moreno le observó largo rato, tratando que no se le notase la preocupación y suspiró.

-Daisuke….voy a volver al piso. Si quieres, claro…-dijo, al final, al verle más calmado.  
Daisuke le miró fijamente, pensando, sopesando opciones…y al final asintió.  
Se quedaron un rato mirando fijamente y por un leve instante sintieron como si todo lo sucedido aquellas semanas fuera algo vacío y estuvieran en aquél tren, 'conociéndose'.  
Pero todo era aquello, una confusa sensación vacía.

Cuando volvieron al mundo real salieron por el ordenador de Daisuke, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo allí en el piso. Al joven seguía doliéndole la cabeza, por lo que el grupo decidió marcharse. Entre ambos, Ken y Yichiru, decidieron que la muchacha se quedase con ellos y acostaron entre ambos al castaño, que, medio dormido, comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias. Al notarle medio febril, Yichiru se levantó y salió de la habitación del chico hacia la cocina, preparando agua con hielo y trapos húmedos. Ken sostenía en silencio su mano, con una expresión fría y seria en el rostro, pensativo. Su mirada se endulzó al ver entrar a la chica, que se quedó un momento mirándoles inexpresiva, sentándose al lado de Ken y colocando en la mesita de noche la palangana con las toallas húmedas de agua fría. La chica permitió que Ken, quien había soltado la mano del chico, le pusiera una de los trapos, bien escurridos, sobre la frente de Daisuke. Se respiraba una atmosfera curiosa, los labios suaves del moreno estaban graciosamente fruncidos, su mirada atenta, preocupada, como nunca en los meses que llevaban viéndose de nuevo había mostrado en ningún momento. Finalmente el muchacho abrió los labios, sorprendiendo a Yichiru cuando comenzó a cantar, dulcemente, mientras atendía al castaño:

_K: In this world you tried__  
__not leaving me alone behind.__  
__There´s no other way.__  
__I prayed to the gods let him stay.__  
__The memories ease the pain inside,__  
__now I know why._

Yichiru, que conocía la canción, se unió al cante, haciendole los coros a Ken.

_All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments imagine you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near.__  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears._

Salvo los coros, que el moreno cantaba con ella dulcemente, como si nada, sin prestar atención a la chica, el resto lo cantaba él.

_K: __Made me promise I´d try__  
__to find my way back in this life.__  
__I hope there is a way__  
__to give me a sign you´re ok.__  
__Reminds me again it´s worth it all__  
__so I can go on._

_Y/K: __All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments imagine you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near.__  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_K: __Together in all these memories__  
__I see your smile.__  
__All the memories I hold dear.__  
__Darling, you know I will love you__  
__until the end of time._

_Y/K: __All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments imagine you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near.__  
__Your silent whispers, silent tear_

_K: All of my memories..._

Cuando Ken terminó la canción Yichiru pudo ver que Daisuke se había dormido, por lo que se puso de pie y estrechando con ternura el hombro derecho de Ken asintió y salió de la habitación, suspirando. Vio que los digimon dormían tranquilamente hechos una bola abrazados entre ellos los tres y les tapó con una manta. Después se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió.

Daisuke pudo dormir ya más relajado, sin sueños más inmediatos que sus recuerdos de días pasados. Cuando despertó se sobresaltó algo al ver a Ken dormido a un lado de la cama, sentado en la silla, con la espalda arqueada en una dolorosa e incómoda posición. Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y le acomodó a él en la misma, sonriendo con cierto agradecimiento. Aún y seguir confundido, su corazón seguía latiendo muy fuerte por él.

Salió hacia la cocina y vio a su hermana dormida en el sofá, hecha un ovillo, con los digimons dormidos a un lado del salón. Se animó y preparó un dulce desayuno con varios chocolates que tenía por los armarios junto a té y galletas, lo sirvió en la mesa para los seis y allí esperó que despertasen.

La primera en ir a la cocina fue la gemela. Yichiru despertó oliendo el dulce aroma y fue a saludarle, abrazándole afectivamente. El chico hizo lo mismo, rodeando entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su hermana, sonriendo.  
-Como te encuentras, Dai-dai? –preguntó ella, algo preocupada, con una coqueta sonrisa.  
-M-mejor… habéis cuidado de mi toda la noche? –podía recordar la dulce canción de ambos, con un leve sonrojo. Ella asintió, divertida: -Si…Ken estuvo a tu lado todo el rato… vigilando que no te subiera la fiebre…

Daisuke miró la puerta de la cocina cuando entraron los tres digimons, hambrientos, gimoteando ya por comida. Les sentó en sus respectivos asientos, dejándoles que comieran, riendo animado por ellos y siguió esperando que Ken despertase.

El cantante entró en la cocina al poco rato y tras saludar con su humor habitual mañanero se sentaron todos a desayunar. No hablaron demasiado mientras comían, pero se notaba un ambiente curioso en el modesto pisito. Como si el tiempo fuese más lento, o hubiera ido hacia atrás, aunque no fuera así. Los hombres no intercambiaban palabra mientras comían, aunque ella les miraba de reojo a uno y otro en todo momento. Los digimon, en cambio, sí que parloteaban animados entre ellos, con cierta prudencia.

-Por cierto….-ya terminaban de desayunar cuando Ken abrió la boca para hablar.-Luego.. .tenemos ensayo… y tengo mis cosas en casa de Yamato… -comentó, a lo que Daisuke al momento se ofreció en ayudarle de nuevo con la mudanza.

El rubio Yamato ya estaba en el local con la banda cuando llegaron los tres y saludaron animosos al verles entrar.  
Como habían acordado, Yichiru era segunda voz en el grupo, por lo que cantaría canciones duales con Ken y con Yamato. El rubio le había dado un papel a la chica con la letra que Ken había compuesto para ella y ahora la leía, algo sonrojada, evitando emocionarse ante su gemelo.

Tras largas horas de ensayos en los que Daisuke escuchaba sonriendo, emocionado por tanta belleza y variedad de voces, se empezó a hacer tarde, así que Yichiru, Ken y Daisuke se dirigieron con Yamato a su casa para hacer la mudanza.

Mientras caminaban, Daisuke se rezagó un momento, pensativo. De repente un balón de fútbol le golpeó el rostro y cayó en sus manos. Tomó la pelota, mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Señor! Podría pasarme el balón? –no muy lejos de él había un muchacho de unos diez años que le saludaba con la mano, llamando su atención. Vestía un jersey color violeta y unos pantalones caquis, por la rodilla. Su cabellos alborotados, por la nuca, eran de un color índigo, aunque al sol podían verse unos reflejos rojizos algo desconcertantes, al igual que el color de sus ojos, como una aguada entre el color azul y el castaño rojizo. Daisuke algo absorto tardó un poco en pasarle la pelota, la lanzó al muchacho y después corrió con sus amigos, que le esperaban y ya comenzaban a llamarle a gritos.

Ya en casa de Yamato se tiraron hasta casi el anochecer con la mudanza, a pesar de que Ken no poseía tantas cosas, pero el rubio ya aprovechó para montar un mueble o dos, con ayuda.

Mientras, Taichi estaba en casa de su hermana Hikari, en el pisito que compartía con Takeru. Los tres hablaban sobre la salud de Daisuke. Anochecía y Taichi comenzaba a pensar que era hora de volver a su casa, cuando al abrir la puerta vio que un chico de alrededor de 10 años y cabello índigo rojizo estaba a punto de tocar al timbre. Hikari acudió junto a su hermano, que miraba al niño como si se tratase de un fantasma o aparición. Ella parpadeó sin comprender. –Buenas noches jovencito….buscas algo?-preguntó educadamente la mujer.  
-Así es….-dijo el niño, reverenciando al modo tradicional japonés.-Estoy….buscando a mi madre.

**Fin del capítulo 4! **

Bueno! al fin actualicé, me ha costado horrores... espero que os guste como va avanzando la historia...y lamento muchisimo el retraso...


End file.
